


Peas An' Thank You

by RickylLover



Category: The Walking Dead, The walking dead TV
Genre: M/M, Prison setting, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016, Rickyl Writers's Group Bingo, Sensual movement for RWG Bingo, farmer Rick, lust for RWG Bingo, weapon misfire for RWG Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickylLover/pseuds/RickylLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick has been sweating and working in the garden and Daryl has been getting hot watching him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peas An' Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely readers. Hope you enjoy this little Rickyl one shot. Let me know your thoughts. : )

     Daryl'd been feelin' funny fer days. Cooped up in that damn prison. Ain't gotta hunt all the damn time no more. 'Cuz Rick were out in the garden. All the damn time. Growin' peas an' shit. Workin' an' sweatin'. Takin' off 'is shirt. Dirty an' sexy as fuck.

     Mus' be the heat gettin' ta Daryl. Makin' 'is head spin. His chest ache. 'N 'f he were bein' honest with hisself, which he ain't, his cock twitch. Ev'ry time he saw that man. Diggin' in the dirt. Them bowed legs a his. In them jeans look like they's painted on.

     Worst part was Rick were his friend. Best he ever had. Looked 'im in the eye. Asked his opinion. Like he mattered. Like he were worth somethin' 'n not no trash. 'N Daryl don't wanna lose that. Fuck it up. Er make it wierd. Make Rick self conscious 'bout sittin' thigh ta thigh, shoulder ta shoulder. Pattin' his back. Givin' gentle squeezes ta the back a his neck.

     Knew he ain't gonna lose Rick 's a friend no matter what. But, fuck 'f he wanted ta lose the looks an' the touches. Touches that ain't never made 'im flinch. 'Cuz they's gentle an' kind. An' somethin' else he ain't got no words fer. Somethin' makin' his blood boil an' his soul ache fer the man.

     Somethin' keepin' Daryl from sleepin' at night. So's when the first rays a dawn came floodin' inta his cell he been up fer a hour already. Chewin' 'is thumb ta bleedin'. 'N he grabbed 'is crossbow 'n headed ta the yard. Maybe target practice'd keep his mind from wanderin' places it ain't got no right ta go.

     He set up a target in his usual spot. Walked back thirty yards. Took aim. But, all he could think a was teachin' Rick. How he'd haveta press inta his back. Wrap his arms 'round them narrower shoulders ta show 'im how ta hold it. Fittin' t'gether like they's meant ta. Close 'nough he could feel the heat a him. Smell the earth an' sweat on 'im.

     He fired off a shot. Willin' 'way the hard on he got goin' on. Damn it. Why'd he haveta go an' think a shit like that? He cocked the bow 'gain. Thinkin' a how he'd show Rick ta do it. 'N maybe Rick'd wanna cock somethin' else. Like his ass.

     Fuck. He gotta stop that. He sighed out a breath he been holdin' too long. Willin' Rick Grimes outta his head. Them kind blue eyes a his that ain't never looked down on 'im. Them soft pink lips that ain't never had nothin' but kind words an' warm smiles fer 'im. Weren't workin' tryin' not ta think a all a the things he don't wanna think a. Tried willin' the tent in 'is jeans ta go 'way at least. Ain't no way ta be thinkin' 'bout a decent man like Rick. Tried ta line up 'nother shot.

     "Mornin'," Rick's drawl were in his ear. Hand on 'is shoulder. Warm an' comfortin'.

     'N Daryl misfired 'is weapon. Right inta his pants. An' it weren't 'is crossbow. He'd come all hot an' sticky in 'is jeans like a fuckin' teenager. "Shit," he huffed. Shoulder already missin' Rick's touch 's he pulled 'way.

     Rick chuckled. But, he weren't laughin' at Daryl. He were too kind fer that. "Didn't mean ta scare ya," he smiled. Twistin' them pink lips a his inta the kind a pucker ripe fer kissin'.

     Daryl checked 'is crotch. 'Least the bulge were gone. 'N them pants were dark an' already stained somethin' awful so's it weren't too obvious he had a wet dream in broad fuckin' daylight.

     "Ya want some help?" Daryl choked on the lump in 'is throat. Watchin' Rick slip 'is hands inta work gloves. Wonderin' what them hands'd feel like all over him. Not jus' his shoulder. What his own hands'd feel like slidin' over ev'ry inch a Rick.

     "I wouldn't turn down a extra set a hands," Rick winked. Were he readin' his fuckin' mind? Seemed like he could mosta the time. Did that little shit have any idea what he were doin' ta Daryl?

     Daryl grabbed a shovel an' followed Rick ta the garden. Watchin' his tight ass lead the way. 'N Daryl dug an' dug 'til he were chafin' where he'd messed 'is jeans. 'N then he dug some more. 'F he were lucky he'd be too busy workin' ta get hisself in trouble.

     It worked fer 'while. Them two chattin' like Daryl ain't never felt safe 'nough with no one else ta talk ta b'fore. Openin' up ta Rick were easy. 'N Daryl wanted ta tell 'im ev'rythin'. That he fuckin' loved 'im. Needed 'im. More'n air ta breathe. But, he bit his tongue. His thumb anyways.

     " 'S nice out here," Daryl chewed 'is lip when his thumb were too sore. Sneakin' a peek at Rick. 'N Rick were lookin' right back at him. Like maybe, jus' maybe, he were watchin' Daryl, too.

     Rick's face were red. 'N Daryl weren't sure 'f he were blushin' 'cuz he were caught starin' er jus' overheated. Either way he looked like a damn tomato. "I like it out here alone," Rick sighed. Makin' Daryl's heart sink. "But, I like it with you better." He ducked 'is head. Went back ta diggin'. Swayin' that ass.

     Then he crouched on all fours. Bobbin' his ass 'round 's he weeded a patch a them peas. Back an' forth. Back an' forth. Like he wanted Daryl ta watch it. His white undershirt comin' untucked an' ridin' up 'nough ta show a patch a sweat slicked skin 'long 'is back. "Ya see this, Daryl?" Daryl saw it, alright. Fuckin' mesmerized. "Look," Rick pulled a pea off'n the vine. Beamin' with pride 's he shucked it.

     "Looks good," Daryl's mouth went dry. Them damn peas a his weren't lookin' too bad neither. He crouched down, too. Tryin' ta hide the second hard on he were havin' fer that man t'day. Weren't even fuckin' breakfast yet.

     Rick crawled over ta Daryl. Nose ta nose. Holdin' them tiny things out in the palm a his hand. "Ya want it?" His breath were in Daryl's face. "I want ya ta have it."

     Daryl weren't sure 'f he meant them peas er his hot little ass. An' his brain mighta short circuited. Couldn't get 'is hands ta work. Couldn't reach out ta take 'em from him. 'N Rick jus' moved closer still. Pushin' his palm up ta Daryl's lips. Eyes wide an' expectant.

     "I-I," Daryl huffed. "I want it." Whatever the hell it was Rick were offerin'.

     Rick pushed the peas 'gainst Daryl's mouth. But, he made no move ta pluck them inta the fingers a his other hand ta offer them ta Daryl. Jus' locked eyes with Daryl's. Sayin', _go on_.

     Daryl couldn't breathe. Slipped his tongue out ta lap one up. An' Rick don't jerk back er nothin'. His hand were pliant. Lettin' Daryl's tongue brush over 'is palm as he took 'em. One by one. So's he could swipe over Rick's skin each time. Savorin' the taste a him more'n them damn peas. An' the feel a him.

     "Daryl," Rick cooed. Er moaned. Daryl couldn't tell which. His voice were thick with want. "Ya got somethin'..." he trailed off. Cocked 'is head ta the side like when he means business. "Can...can I touch your lips?" His thumb twitched next ta Daryl.

     Daryl nodded. He were lost fer words. Er coherent thought. He whimpered at the loss a contact 's Rick pulled his hand 'way, though. But, then he did the damndest thing. Got right in Daryl's face an' pressed their lips t'gether. Kissin'. Rick Grimes were fuckin' kissin' 'im. Warm 'n soft. An' sweet. Pourin' out heat an' kindness inta Daryl until his heart were like a balloon gonna pop.

     "Yeah," Rick breathed inta him like he were givin' CPR. "I like it best with you."


End file.
